


He Needed Killin'

by Betray802



Category: G. I. Joe (Cartoon), Savannah - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betray802/pseuds/Betray802
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beach Head has a short but memorable encounter with a Georgia girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Needed Killin'

`Gunfire resounded in Beach Head's skull, a rat-a-tat-tat counterpoint to the` `thudding grenade blasts. Cordite and blood scorched his nose, even through` `the heavy winter-weight balaclava. Smoke clouded his vision, forcing him to` `keep an eye on Order's swishing tail, and thank something Law was on this` `mission, as Junkyard didn't have much of a tail to speak of ...`  
  
` _‘Snap it together!’_`` That blow he'd taken to the head was throbbing like hell.` ` Just don't let me have a concussion ...`  
  
`Next to him, the woman ran hard, keeping up even though he could tell she` `wasn't trained for this kind of activity. The body underneath that black` `Atlanta` `Falcons sweatshirt and black jeans was the kind that came from a fancy gym,` `not PT. But her green eyes were determined. However she'd gotten here, she` `was getting _out_ , and had correctly guessed that the four-man-one-woman-one-dog` `G.I.Joe team was her ticket. The enormous black backpack on her shoulders was` `her fare. He himself had seen her stuffing it with piles of computer disks.` `Whatever she had, they likely could find use` `for, and COBRA didn't care to lose.`  
  
`"NO!" The out-of-armor Crimson Guardsman came from nowhere around a corner,` `grabbing her arm and spinning her away from Beach Head's side. But she` `brought his .45 with her, jabbing it into the Siegie's unprotected belly. In a` `distinctive Southern snarl, "Goodbye, Edward Burton. I should have done this` `years ago." The terror in the man's eyes was palpable as he realized she` `meant it. "P-Peyton ... " That was all he got out before the .45 roared three` `times.`  
  
`She handed the gun back to Beach Head, looking dispassionately at the body on` `the floor, then looking up without apology. "He needed killin'."`  
  
`Growing up in Alabama, Beach Head personally knew people who'd escaped murder` `charges using those three words. He snatched her hand as Duke shouted from` `the end of the passageway. "I'm sure he did. Most of 'em do."`  
  
`It wasn't until they were quite safely away that she turned those green eyes` `back at him, and he could see behind the mask, the cracked mirror she'd looked` `into for so long that she'd forgotten there was any other way to be. The` `terror she'd kept hidden. Anger that she'd been forced to endure it. Shame` `that` `she'd trusted where she shouldn't have. Sadness for a kind of innocence she` `hadn't even realized she'd still possessed until it was irretrievably lost.`  
  
`"You don't understand. He needed killin', but he was my father."`  
  
`He couldn't explain why, but he kept her close for the rest of the trip home,` `until he turned her over to her sister and friends at the airport in` `Savannah. At the baggage claim he took her aside, even though her sister made` `sure` `they were still within sight.`  
  
`"Will I see you again?"`  
  
`"I – I don't know. I'd like to. But my life is such a mess right now."`  
  
`"Here," He scribbled on a notepad. "Call me, if you need help figuring it` `out."`  
  
`She smiled, all the way up to her eyes. "I'll do that." Her sister called` `her over as their friend brought the car around, and he watched her walk away` `with the south Georgia sunlight casting fire in her red hair.`  
  
`"I hope you do, darlin'. I hope you do."`


End file.
